The Lion Guard: Paw vs fruit
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Those familiar with fruit ninja might get a bit of a kick out of this. However think of it more in the jungle and it is a tag team event with Kion, Ono, and Beshte. From the creator himself Bunga this will be sure to pick up as the next big thing to hit the Pride Lands. Another one shot.


**Authors note: **I realize I still need to do Fuli but for the time being I want to tackle those with zero in the search parameters. So seeing how I just did Beshte, how about a buddy friendship one with Kion? The concept is simple enough…ride down the river on the back of your best pal and beat a high score of jungle fruit flash, the concept is quite similar to that of a game of swiping at fruit like a ninja. A one shot. Set sometime in the series. Oh and can't forget Ono. And Bunga.

The Lion Guard: Paw vs fruit

"So what is this game you have thought of Bunga?" Kion inquires as the rest of his friends had gathered there. Fuli was absent as she was taking one of her naps.

"You guys are going to love this…so…I call it Bunga fruit swipe!" Kion looks around and even his other friends are questioning the logic of this.

"I'm sorry but can you elaborate…cause even I am having difficulty with this." Ono notes. Kion does not blame him.

"So…Ono, with your sharp beak you are able to free fruit from the trees yes? Well, Beshte you can swim, natural swimmer you are and you can carry someone on your back. And well Kion those paws of yours hold the deadliest weapon, claws, they can rip through most anything."

"Right…I guess…so you want me to ride on Beshte's back going down river while Ono frees fruit and I swipe at them?" Kion was doing his best to figure out this game the best way he knew how.

"Correcto…yes…that is exactly what I want. I will be keeping track of what fruit you slice and what you miss. I will then tally it up. If Fuli ever wakes up we can have her take a swipe at it. Try and not stretch out too far or you may wind up wet."

"I mean it can't hurt to try right?" Beshte volunteers. The trio exchange looks before agreeing to play Bunga's latest game. However Kion did worry about getting wet, not that he didn't mind, but he wasn't as strong a swimmer as Beshte was.

* * *

"So…are we ready, are we set…cause it is about to rain fruit!" Bunga calls out and Kion feels Beshte begin to move. It was still early in the morning and Kion had to sharpen his senses, make sure that he did not slip.

"Alright guys first fruit is on its way." Ono calls out as he manages to free a pear from its branch and sends it hurtling down at them.

Kion has to duck though as it lands in the water with a thunk. "Whoa, that was coming in way too fast Ono."

"And with that Kion has missed the first fruit. No score yet. Come on Kion pick up the pace." Bunga calls out to him and he lets out a breath.

"Sorry guys I will try my best to slow it down some." Ono says from above as he swoops in to the trees to see if he can round up some more fruit.

"You ok Kion?" Beshte knew to ask the question that others might have asked but given the circumstances everyone had another part to play. It was Beshte who just happened to be with Kion and they were in this together.

"Sort of…ok…well not really. I'm afraid of messing up. Worse yet if I fall in the water it will cost us time and I kind of feel foolish doing this."

"Kion we are helping out Bunga, that is what friends do. So what if you feel foolish, we will be foolish together. I have your back…and well…you are on mine so we are in this together."

Kion nods his head appreciating this. "Alright Ono…let us try this again." Kon watched his friend as he swoops in this time getting some grapes. Kion raises his paw, aims, and with deft precision slices through the grapes coating his fur in the sticky juices.

"Whoa…and with that Kion scores some points with some grapes. However how will he handled a whole bunch of fruit?" Bunga calls out clearly indicating they are about to hit the bumpy round.

"I don't know about this guys…how do I even decide which ones to go for?" Ono was up ahead and Kion knew his friend was nervous.

"Ono I trust you…pick the ones you can dislodge easiest and take it from there. Don't worry about us down here, long as I stay on Beshte's back we should be good." Kion hoped. The water was picking up and Beshte was doing his best to keep above water.

Ono managed to get a few pears and some limes and such off the tree. Kion let out a tiny roar as he sliced through the fruits moving about Beshte's back to get ones that were falling past him. It was a challenge managing multiple targets and Beshte did have a slippery back so it was almost comical seeing him slipping about.

"Way to go Kion! I think you only missed one but otherwise the field test for this game is going along swimmingly." Bunga was pleased by the results and Kion was happy for him. However he would be happier once he got this sticky stuff out of his fur.

"Alright guys…just a bit longer and we will be out of this." Kion was a team player and knew that it was more than just him out here. All of his friends were here to get him through this and without them it might be a tad bit more difficult. Still perhaps there could be a version that doesn't involve him floating down river.

* * *

Ono swooped in rustling up even more fruit and Kion leaped and did a bit of acrobatics as fruit exploded around him and his claws. However as the points tallied up Kion wound up with juice in his eye and he let out a howl of pain; it stung like crazy.

"I-I can't see…guys…" Kion was blind for the most part and after all the distance they had come already he hated to let his friends down, especially Bunga.

"Don't worry Kion…I will be your eyes, Beshte try and speed up some, trust me." Ono called out as he sounded like he was overhead.

"Ono, um, do you think going faster is wise? I mean Kion is having a difficult time just managing to stay afloat at the moment-."

"The faster you are going the more fruit will fall, which means even if he does miss some he will still have a good chance of getting others. Kion you may not have your eye sight but focus on your hearing and listen to my voice. We work as a team and we will get through this."

Kion takes a cautious breath and gives his approval of the plan. Beshte still appears hesitant but goes ahead. Bunga is clearly concerned but he appears to calculate or tally the points before all is ready to go. This was it, final round, no matter what they would see this through to the end.

"Kion above you!" Ono calls out and Kion reaches up cutting through a fruit. His eyes burn and he doesn't dare open them for now.

"Kion scoot back a bit and swipe to the right, then lead in with a strike to your left." Kion was fluid in his movement honing in on his other senses as he keeps his paws grounded. His form low as he swipes out getting the one to the right then just as quickly seizing the one to the left.

Bunga called out the fruits that he attacked and there were points but he imagined they would all be tallied up at the end. Ono indeed was his eyes at this point letting him know where the fruit was compared to where he was so if he needed to adjust he could.

It took all his willpower not to rub at his eyes. Beshte of course was finding the current a bit much to handle and Kion nearly slipped off into the water. Bunga was going to go hoarse at a certain point as he yelled out points and such. There was even something about a frenzy mode where so many fruits were falling and to Kion he got konked on the head a number of times.

Kion finally got to take a breather as they managed to make it to the end and Kion stretched out some as Ono and Beshte did their best to remedy the burnt eyes. "So…how did I do?"

"Well according to this…you scored a total of 150 points, which must be some kind of record. I mean the number you missed isn't important but I'm sure once Fuli gets her second wind she will be eager to take on the challenge for sure. And guys…thanks for helping me out, I know a lot went on but I think this game is going to be quite the hit."

"If it is all the same…perhaps you should create something to avoid actually getting hit; now I'm just going to be dreaming about fruit." Kion says wearily and they all share a laugh. All the same he was not in a rush to go in for another round, but, whenever a friend needed him he would be there…fruit to the noggin and all.

Fin

**Authors note: **Hopefully that fared better than I thought it would. Fruit ninja is a fun game to play and quite challenging and I thought perhaps of making it so even a lion can play it, on the back of a hippo, with an egret knocking the fruit down. Overall I hope you all enjoyed this and before you ask, let us just say Bunga is good at math, lol.


End file.
